


t

by herecomesthedreamer



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Humor, Lexa Lives, Linctavia - Freeform, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Other, Pick-Up Lines, Polis, The 100 - Freeform, Trikru, lincoln and octavia - Freeform, the 100 university
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herecomesthedreamer/pseuds/herecomesthedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a revamped version of the 100</p>
            </blockquote>





	t

Lalmchdifn


End file.
